


Clock's ticking

by Chyrstis



Series: Secret Bonus Ending [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyrstis/pseuds/Chyrstis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems like everyone's running late for this meeting but them. -Post-SRIV-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clock's ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt - Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it” for Johnny/Troy. 
> 
> Many thanks to autumnyte for the quick read and check to make sure that everything makes sense!

“You said ten.”

“Hasn’t been ten.”

Gat didn’t move from the spot that he’d set up for himself, leaning back far in his seat with his feet propped up on V’s desk, but did frown. “It’s been ten.”

“They’re moving as fast as they can,” Troy muttered absently as he glanced at his watch. He took a long drink of his coffee and made a face at the taste. “Gotta be patient, man.”

“Bullshit.”

“Your complaining’s not making them move any faster.” And it wasn’t making Troy any more patient on his end, as he swirled what was left of his cup and kept on eying the door.

There had been a meeting with Gryphon on his schedule when he’d woken up this morning. As far as he knew when he’d walked into the building it had still been on, and up until the point that the executives had left him alone in the room he hadn’t been led to believe differently. Even when Johnny had joined him later, late enough to keep anyone from raising any eyebrows, he still hadn’t batted an eye.

However, as time kept on ticking by Troy wondered if he’d missed the memo. Gryphon had yet to show his face, and with V also running late due to a urgent call – hence Johnny’s relatively on-time arrival, at least for him – Troy was finding it tough to justify why he shouldn’t go on a damn coffee break himself.

The proposed agenda was brief, just a few minor questions that required discussion and clarification, so the meeting should’ve been an hour affair, tops. But here they were, waiting, and when Troy took another long look at his watch while drinking the dregs of his coffee, Johnny pushed away from the desk to set his feet on the floor.

“Any second now,” Troy said, closing his eyes as he stretched his neck. His tone rang false even to his own ears, and he didn’t bother to fix it. “Yep. Any moment.”

“Yeah, and they’ll file in and start spouting their usual shit,” Gat threw out. “Tell me why I should give a fuck?”

“You know why.” He opened his eyes and sighed. “Though I’m sure at this point she would’ve told Cal out there to relay a very hearty fuck you to Gryphon’s face before walking out. Still could happen if she manages to get here before they do.” He set the cup down and reached for the calendar on her desk, tracing the time with a finger while he heard Johnny’s chair skid across the floor. “Though I guess I could start early.”

“Early.”

“Yeah. Go through my usual spiel in slow, careful detail, just the way you like it.”

“Oh, I don’t,” Gat replied, his footsteps carrying him closer. “So, why not skip that shit?”

“And take one of the few joys I’ve got?” Troy reached for his cigarettes, and slid one between his lips, but didn’t light it. “Have a fucking heart, man. If you want me to cut it so badly” - Troy reached for the folder he’d walked in with and flipped it open - “then maybe I could go through the abridged version, just this once.”

Johnny reached around him and flicked the folder shut. “How far out are those motherfuckers again?”

"Five.” Another minute ticked by, and Johnny remained where he was. Right by Troy’s side, and if he angled his head just so, all he would have to do to close the gap was lean in. “Ten, tops."

"Could do a lot in five."

The suggestion, low against Troy’s ear, made another minute fly by. The warm hand on his lower back? Yet another. “Not arguing with you there. Just…timing,” Troy replied, evenly. “Gotta nail it.”

Gat shrugged, but didn’t back away, and when his mouth teased at the inch of skin above Troy’s collar, Troy couldn’t help the groan that slipped out. “Thought that was a fucking guarantee.”

“It can be. But five? That’ll take some talent,” Troy breathed, his tie suddenly too tight.

The light touch turned into an insistent suck, one that Troy suspected would leave a mark if anyone knew where to look. “Want to test it anyway?”

The trip from the office to the elevators was at least a good couple of minutes, and since none of them moved at a brisk pace, they had a decent grace period to work with. Any wait would give them one extra, and the elevator ride itself would be another minute on top of that. Then it was a matter of making their way to the conference room, and that wouldn’t be necessary until V’s secretary gave them a courtesy call.

“…They do take their damn time.”

“So I hear,” Gat replied, the words warm as they left his mouth.

“And if they’re not in a hurry, I don’t see why we should be.”

Troy’s fingers tapped an idle rhythm on the desk as the hand on his back traveled higher, coming to rest on the back of his neck.

Five to ten? Fuck it. He could work with that.

Troy turned, let his eyes travel over Johnny for a moment, and slid his hands over his belt before undoing it. “Might want to get started then. Clock’s ticking.”


End file.
